Too Soon
by jenc1592
Summary: Why is it that Ron's daughter is named for her uncle? Ties in with my story Finding his past


1"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I don't have to go."

"Ron, I'll be fine. Harry and Ginny are right down the street and I'm sure your mum and mine will stop by often. And yes, you do have to go. At least you do if you want to keep your position on the team and continue to get paid and support your child when he or she is born."

He smiled softly at her and placed his hands on her swollen belly. "Promise you'll wait until I get back," he said. 

Hermione laughed gently, "I'm not sure if I have much of say in when, Ron. But I'll try my best."

"If you're sure you're going to be fine, I have to go." He picked up his Quidditch bag and gave her a passionate kiss. "I promise I'll owl you every day."

"Sweetie, you're only going to be gone for three days, calm down."

"I know," he blushed. "But I'm really nervous about the baby, I've never been a dad before."

"You're cute but you're also going to be late. Now go." She struggled to stand up and he reached out to help her. "I want to finish some baby shopping before I get much bigger."

With a final kiss and a reassurance that she was fine, Ron apparated to join his teammates for several exhibition games. Hermione laughed at her husband once he was gone. She picked up her purse and apparated to Diagon Alley for a morning of shopping and then she was meeting her sister-in-law, Ginny, for lunch. Ginny had said she had some big news to share. Hermione hoped it was that Ginny and Harry were having a baby also, it would be great to raise their children together.

Hermione was preoccupied with her thoughts as she strolled down the street. She did not notice the group of black cloaked people until they had surrounded her. Her heart leaped into her throat and she instinctively covered her belly with her hands.

One of the men grabbed her elbow and pulled her against him. "What have we here? I do believe it is a filthy mudblood. Isn't that sweet, she's having a filthy mudblood baby? I don't know if we want anymore mudbloods brought into this world."

Her heart raced; she had to save her baby! But how could she, the Death Eaters outnumbered her five to one. She could not even run from them, she was seven months pregnant. And there was no way she could get to her wand with this man holding her against him. She did the only thing she could think of and screamed as loud as she could, "Help me! Somebody help!"

In her panic she had not noticed that she was in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. One of her brothers-in-law heard her screams and rushed out the front of the store with his wand at the ready. He saw her and paled, "Let her go!"  
"Or what?" the man holding on to Hermione asked in a casual voice.

Before the red-haired wizard could answer, several spells were shot his way. He managed to avoid them all and send out a few of his own. Hermione saw several of his hit their target. It was now just two Death Eaters against him. The one holding Hermione laughed as his fellow Death Eater hit the Weasley twin with a curse. Hermione gasped as her brother-in-law bent over in pain. Before he could recover enough to retaliate, the Death Eater laughed and sent a spell that caused him to slam against the wall of the building. Just then another redhead and a tall black man came around the corner.

"No, George!" the red head roared as he saw his brother being hit by countless curses. He grabbed the Death Eater and to the man's surprise did not curse him. Instead he choose Muggle fighting and began punching the man repeatedly. The black man hurried to Hermione and her captor. Hermione was shoved roughly to the ground, the two men began to duel and continued until help began arriving. Once the Death Eaters were securely captured by a couple of Aurors, Lee Jordan knelt by Hermione.

"Are you okay?" he gently asked her.

"I think so," she said. As he reached a hand out to help her to her feet a sharp pain shoot through her. "Ow!"

She looked up at him with panic in her deep brown eyes. "I think my baby is coming! It's too soon! Help me," she cried as the pain was followed by several more. She gripped his hand tightly.

"We need help over here!"

As several people ran to assist, Hermione looked over at the twins. Fred was struggling to help his brother up. Once George was on his knees, he doubled over and coughed up a large amount of blood. He then collapsed unconscious in his brother's arms. Fred's heart wrenching cry was the last thing she heard before another pain ripped through her and she was rushed to St. Mungo's.

Once she arrived at St. Mungo's the pain continued to worsen. She kept asking about George but no one would tell her anything. The Healers told her that she was going to have the baby very soon.

"I can't, it's too early. And Ron's not here," she said through sobs.

"Baby, I'm right here. Shhh, it's going to be okay," Ron raced through the door and wrapped his strong arms around his wife. Harry had shown up in a panic at Ron's game and had told him he had to get to St. Mungo's immediately. Now, as he stroked his wife's hair, the tears he had been holding back escaped.

After several hours of painful labor, Hermione gave birth to a tiny baby girl. She smiled as she gazed at her new baby. Despite being early and so tiny, she was perfectly healthy. Hermione reached a finger out to stroke the baby's tiny tuft of red hair. The new mother was exhausted but was waiting for Ron to return with news about George.

When Ron appeared in the door and Hermione saw his pale, terrified face, she knew the news was not good. He slowly walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"He's still not conscious, they don't know if he will wake up. Fred refuses to leave his side," he quietly told her in a voice thick with unshed tears. "Hermione, it was the saddest sight I have ever seen in my life. The twins are always the life of the party and now George is just lying there, not moving and Fred is just sitting by him, staring into space. I don't think Fred even knew I was there."

Hermione's tears dripped slowly onto the baby's head. "It's all my fault, I should have paid more attention and I shouldn't have insisted on going by myself."

"No, darling, its not your fault. You should be able to go shopping by yourself and not be attacked in broad daylight on the sidewalk." 

Ron stood up and began pacing the room. Eventually, he noticed Hermione's eyes were starting to droop. He came back to the bed and gently took the baby from her arms. The last thing she saw before dropping off to a dreamless sleep was Ron holding his baby daughter.

When she woke up, there was a crowd of people gathered in her room. She smiled as she watched Ron hover nervously over Harry who was holding the baby. Ginny was the first to notice Hermione was awake.

"Hey, mama! We were just wondering what this little girl's name is."

"Oh, I don't know," she looked at Ron who had brought the baby back to her. "We hadn't decided yet, we thought we still had a couple of months."

Ron and her's eyes locked for a moment and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. "Her name is Georgia Molly Weasley. In honor of her uncle who fought for her to survive."

"He'll like that," a solemn voice said from the doorway. Everyone looked up with surprise to see Fred standing there. "I understand I have a new niece I need to meet."

Molly went and gave her son a tearful hug. "How is he?" Hermione's heart went out to Molly, she now understood how much a mother loved her children. Already, Hermione knew she would rather die herself than have any harm come to her child. Now Molly was forced to wait helplessly while one of her babies hovered between life and death and another of her babies watched his other half fight the battle to live.

"The same. A friend of our's from school, Katie, is training as a Healer and her shift was over so she said she would sit with him while I came to see the baby."

Fred walked to Hermione's bedside, "Can I?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," she said and handed him his niece. He laughed as Georgia wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. "She's a strong little thing. Hi, little Georgia, you're beautiful."


End file.
